


Miss Me?

by TheLostOne88



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins, Breaking and Entering, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mages, Minor Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is pissed, Revenge, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats, but Chara is around, knowledge of resets, reader is a female, reader is a placeholder for Frisk, reader was an orphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostOne88/pseuds/TheLostOne88
Summary: 'I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down there to die."- A writing prompt.The monsters have been freed thanks to you. A new chapter opens up but you have a loose end to tie up first.





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece based on a prompt I found. Hope you like it.

 

Alexander wasn’t afraid of much. Yet, he could never conquer his fear of the dark. No spell in his repertoire could aid in defeating the mortal fear of darkness. Within it held the possibility that something was hiding from him.

 

The only light in his living room was the T.V as the news played. Twenty four hour coverage of the monster rights movement, his sects greatest failure. The treaty was moving through Congress and the Senate at a steady pace. Two assassination attempts on the monster monarchs failed. The kidnapping attempts of certain VIPs fell apart.

Alexander was at the end of his rope.

There were several calls about what they should do. The elders wanted a way to fix this. Alexander couldn’t do anything that would expose their group. The culprit was a young woman dressed for the cameras. She shook hands with rival sect elder fronting a poltician. That made Alexander's grip on his glass tighten. 'That punk kid...' the only pawn who dared to defy him. The only blunder in his climb to the top rungs of the sect. You were the last thorn in his side. The daughter of skilled members who died long ago put under his care. He taught you plenty but you weren't the most devout or studious mage. The Elders took notice and saw your potential and you were happy to prove yourself. So why not send you on a holy mission to the prison of monsters.

The elders saw nothing wrong in it. So Alexander took the chance and threw you to the figurative wolves den with one goal. ‘Leave no survivors and all will be well.’ It left his heart heavy and his mind racing, “She failed.” he takes a long swig from his brandy bottle.

 

“Actually,  I did quite well.” the voice made Alexander drops the bottle. He jumps to his feet and looks around. No one is around until he spots two glowing, eyes in his peripheral. “Hey Alex, did you miss me?” you step out of the shadows, eyes still alight with magic. You looked older since it’s been a year and a half. The last two times he saw you was on the day you left. Dressed in only a warm sweater, dark pants, and boots. Then on T.V in a smart looking suit.

 

“[y/n]...what...I thought…”

 

“I died...that the monsters killed me. Trust me, they did but we mages are a tricky bunch.” Alexander’s eyes adjusted to your form in the dark. Despite the cold look in your eyes it was still you. You paced about the room. The low hum of the television and your boot heels thumping on the hardwood. “So what do you think, not bad for a student of yours huh.”

 

Alexander scoffed, “By my parameters, you failed. We sent you down to check on them and eradicate any signs,  _ as you  _ _ were told _ .”

 

“Yes, and I decided the plan needed a revision.” you counter.

 

“Like a child can understand something so large. They did what they had to do for the betterment of mankind.”

 

You laughed, “The betterment of mankind. What did mankind do for  _ us _ ? They turned their backs on us, forced us into servitude, and made us the criminals. They called us witches who communed with the devil and then hunted us down like animals. Like the monsters, we had to learn to survive in the shadows." You started to fiddle with your finger nails. A nervous tick you had since childhood. "By the way, I decided to take a peek at those books in your office before I left. Your bestiaries need a bit of an update sense half the species there are nonexistent.” that was enough to send Alexander stomping towards you. He was close to slapping you with a bright orange hand when he stopped. The look of shock in his eyes was hilarious as he struggled to move. He felt his soul lurch upward and as his back met the ceiling. In the darkroom Alexander's body outlined in a harsh red.

 

“What is this?” he grunted in his efforts to break free.

 

You waved a hand across his face, “Alex, I want to introduce you to my friend.” Out of the shadows comes death himself. A skeleton in a black jacket and black shorts standing behind you. It looked like it would take two of you to even cover his broad shoulders. The skeleton grins at Alexander. He felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of the sharp rows of teeth. ‘Is that a gold tooth?’ Alexander thought. His left eye engulfed in red flames indicated who his captor was. “This is Sans, say hi Sans.”

 

“Hi Sans.”

 

The look on your face goes from calm to irritated as you swivel around to the skeleton, “Will you be serious?” you hissed.

 

Sans shrugs without a change in expression, “I can’t be serious, I’m Sans, sweetheart.” You roll your eyes when he winks at you.

 

“Sorry, he’s a jokester.” you say turning back to him.

 

Alexander, still struggling to break free, “Do you know how much you put in jeopardy. The elders are scrambling for a head and I'm on the chopping block and you betrayed your own people, for what? Rebellion, petty revenge?” he glares at Sans, “Is it because of  _ him _ ?

 

"Sans is a friend and I want to help them, but this has nothing to do with him. This is about you and that pathetic group of mages that you serve." You shout at him, "I can't believe you. You only care about yourself. Speaking of which, you should burn you trophies." You pull out ta small amulet with a red ruby in the middle. "This was my mom's and you hid it from me. You ruined my life because you couldn't handle having a rival. So you killed them."

 

Alexander shook his head, “[y/n] I swear to you I didn't do that. I kept that for when you returned, I promise."

You look to Sans and he takes a long look at ALexander. He could feel his sins crawling on his back. The stocky skeleton shook his head, "Sorry bub, but yous a liar, and a bad one at dat."

 

You sigh, "I should thank you though. If you hadn't sent down there I wouldn't have freed my real friends, my family gets to see the sky, and I’m their ambassador. I’d say not bad for a flunky mage huh?” the humor in your face replaced by sadness. "I'll have you know I fullfilled the mission but I died. Then I used magic to go back and fix what I did. After everything, I didn't feel anything but regret and I fixed it. I found friends and gained a mother who loved me. I got want I wanted Alex...without your help." Sans came closer to hold your hand. You gave him a reassuring smile. “ But this visit isn't done. I came to and to deliver a warning.”

 

Alexander looked up, “A warning?”

 

You looked to Alexander the tears now gone, “As of now, this sect of mages is under the watchful eye of the counsel.” Alexander looked ready to object but a femur to his throat silenced him. At the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of bipedal goats shaking hands with the president and few other world leaders.  “By the laws written in the Freedom Treaties, the monsters have right to live free upon the surface by right. You can keep trying to come after my family is you want to, but I’ll know and then you will all  _ burn _ for it.” The glow in your eyes harshened and Alexander felt a heavy weight on his chest.

 

Alexander falls to the floor, “Th-this is ridiculous [y/n], do you know how s-serious this is?! Declaring war on us isn't child's play, this isn't a game.”

 

You say nothing as you pull out a pen and paper to write something. Once you finished, you send it out into the night, “Oh Alex, I already know, and I prepared for it. Do you know why?” you saunter up to him and bend down to his face. The skeleton grin widens as the air chills. You smile sweetly at him and touch his face, “Cause I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down there to die.” Alexander sees you and then nothing as the floor falls away.

 

You watch him fall into the void, “I hope he’s gotten over that fear of the dark?” you muttered.

 

“Doubt it, did ya hear ‘im screamin’?” Sans chuckled, the deep baritone in his voice filling the room as he sauntered up to you. “Ready tah go, sweetheart?” San walks up to you, “Toriel ‘ll ‘ave mah head if we’re late again.” The thought of holding the dinner party up brings small beads of sweat to the skeletons skull.

 

You chuckle, “Sorry, I should’ve told you ahead of time about this little detour.” you take his hand, “But I’m ready and starving.”

 

“Heh, me too.” Sans and you blip out of sight when strange lights appeared outside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, something I wrote between fics, homework, and life in general.
> 
> Hope you like it. if so check out my other stories or just leave a comment or kudos. Love ya, Buh bye~


End file.
